Un oiseau tombé du nid
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS J'ai le souvenir d'avoir fait un rêve où j'ai vu la mort emmener mon âme sœur dans son royaume. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement une impression de déjà-vu, comme cela arrive souvent aux êtres humains.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** K+.

Ce OS a été écrit pour le concours du forum "Harry + Draco = love" (enfin c'est un coeur mais aime po les coeurs... _). Le défi était le suivant : dans une liste de mots donnée, il fallait soit écrire à partir de l'un d'eux, ou les mettre tous dans le texte : Souvenir, Âme soeur, Mort, Royaume et Rêve. Personnellement, j'ai écrit sur le rêve, mais les mots se trouvent tous dans la 1ère phrase x).

Je suis arrivée deuxième, donc je félicité Music67love pour son OS qui m'a bcp plu et à ceux qui ont voté pour moi sur le Forum :-).

Cette fic est censée être une suite à _Au bal Masqué_, écrite pour un autre défi. Il n'est pas nécéssairement obligatoire d'avoir lu l'autre OS pour comprendre, et d'ailleurs, je trouve que ce texte n'a pas vraiment la même atmosphère, mais bon, c'était l'idée de base.

Si ma frangine passe par là, NON, il n'y a pas de lemon, donc oui, tu peux lire :D (il ne faut pas choquer les pauvres petites jeunes de 13 ans, hein ?). AH, et aussi ! Dédicace à cette même frangine pour le titre, car mon père dit toujours que, quand elle était petite, elle lui faisait penser à un oiseau tombé du nid :D.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un oiseau tombé du nid

J'ai le souvenir d'avoir fait un rêve où j'ai vu la mort emmener mon âme sœur dans son royaume. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement une impression de déjà-vu, comme cela arrive souvent aux êtres humains.

La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Un parmi tant d'autres, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de spécial.

Je courrais à en perdre halène dans une plaine où le vent soufflait, faisant courber l'herbe haute que je traversais, cette marée de vert ressemblant étrangement à la mer que j'entendais gronder non loin de là. Le ciel était assombri par des nuages gris qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment.

Et moi, je courrais, sans fin. Je sentais mon cœur cogner contre ma cage thoracique, les traits de mon visage se tendre, alors que mes jambes galopaient dans les herbes folles. Je savais où j'allais. Mais je n'aurais su dire où.

Finalement, je suis arrivé aux abords d'une falaise. L'herbe se faisait rare, elle avait même disparu. En bas, des vagues d'une rare violence s'écrasaient avec fracas contre les récifs avec bruit, ce son emplissant mes oreilles à les rendre sourdes.

Au loin, à la pointe de la falaise, une forme noire se tenait debout. Je courrais vers elle, mes yeux rivés sur cette silhouette que j'avais l'impression de reconnaître, sans être pourtant capable de mettre un nom sur cette personne.

Pourtant, j'arrivai près d'elle, essoufflé. Et nos regards se croisèrent. Je voulus dire quelque chose, alors que l'autre me regardait de ses grands yeux mélancoliques. Lui aussi, il semblait avoir besoin de me dire quelque chose, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Mais il se tut. Moi aussi.

Je le vis écarter les bras et fermer les yeux. Et, enfin, il bascula dans le vide.

Je me rappelle vaguement avoir crié, emporté par une panique proche de la folie. Je ne sais plus bien.

Je sais juste que, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en larmes.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. On ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec les rêves, il arrive qu'ils se poursuivent et se répètent sans qu'on le sache, ou qu'on ait l'impression qu'ils défilent à nouveau devant nos yeux en nous faisant sentir une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

Je n'aime pas les rêves. Ni les cauchemars.

Car je sais qu'ils sont les conséquences de mon existence, ou ils en auront dans ma vie future.

**OoO**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les journées se succèdent à une lenteur presque calculée. Certains naïfs pensaient que la vie serait plus passionnante qu'auparavant, plus rapide et plus effrénée, comme un cœur revenant à la vie après un arrêt brutal. La menace de Lord Voldemort écartée, ce fut comme si toute la communauté sorcière revivait. Une fleur en train d'éclore, parce que le soleil est revenu…

C'est beau à en vomir.

Malgré moi, je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans ce conflit et j'en suis sorti indemne. Du moins, assez pour trouver un travail convenable et conserver l'héritage familial que le Ministère de la magie voulait me confisquer à cause de mes parents, tous deux mangemorts. Enfin, mon père l'était plus que ma mère, mais vu qu'ils étaient mariés, le fait qu'elle soit peut-être innocente compte pour du beurre.

Ça aurait pu être mon cas aussi, mais je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche, et certaines choses ont fait que le ministère ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop me cracher dessus. Du moins, pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Alors, presque comme un héros de guerre parce que j'ai agi aussi pour l'autre camp, retournant ma veste comme je sais si bien le faire, j'ai pu continuer mes études et obtenir un poste haut placé, comme c'est le cas pour tous les Malfoy. Cette famille a toujours été riche et puissante, il était évident que je ne serai pas devenu balayeur. Mon sang et mon rang me promettait à de grandes choses et il était hors de question que je ne suive pas cette partie de mon destin.

Cela dit, je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Pas que je sois plus intelligent que les autres, même si j'ai tendance à le penser. Disons plutôt que je suis plus réaliste. J'ai les yeux en face des trous et je ne suis pas comme tous ces sorciers qui découvrent le soleil maintenant que le Lord est mort. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu avant lui, qu'ils n'ont jamais été heureux, qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de vie.

Mais la vie n'a pas changée, elle est toujours la même, avec ses règles, ses exigences, ses tabous. Ce n'est pas un mage noir qui changera le monde, surtout avec des éléments aussi puissants que Dumbledore pour le contrer. Dans le fond, rien n'a changé, tout est toujours pareil, et la vie suit son cours, dans la logique des choses.

Car tout est logique, dans le fond.

C'était logique que les Weasley, malgré leur renommée, reste une famille modeste.

C'était logique que Hermione Granger soit hissée à l'un des plus hauts postes du ministère, elle est intelligente, et elle n'a pas eu de mal à gravir les échelons.

C'était logique que Ronald Weasley soit devenu un joueur de Quidditch, il n'a rien dans le caillou mais il sait utiliser son balai.

C'était logique que Harry Potter soit fiancée à Ginevra Weasley.

La vie suit son cours, comme un fleuve. La tempête ne changera pas sa façon de couler, son débit augmentera puis reprendra un rythme normal. Pourquoi l'eau coulerait-t-elle plus vite ? Pourquoi faudrait vivre avec plus de vigueur cette vie qui nous est offerte alors que la majeur partie des sorciers sont restés calfeutrés chez eux sans jamais se mêler du conflit, parce qu'ils avaient trop peur du grand méchant loup ?

Rien n'a changé. Les hommes vont toujours au même rythme, avec les mêmes motivations qu'autrefois. Rien n'a changé…

Ou alors, c'est moi qui marche au ralenti.

Ce qui ne doit pas être faux.

**OoO**

Ma vie est composée par une routine qui s'est installée peu à peu dans ma vie sans que je m'en aperçoive. Quand j'ai remarqué que je faisais toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes pas vers les mêmes endroits, je n'ai rien fait pour déloger ce mécanisme de mon organisme. J'ai fait comme si je ne voyais rien, parce que dans le fond, même si on hurle notre besoin de liberté, nous faisons toujours la même chose.

Et, dans le fond, ça rassure.

En tout cas, ça marche chez moi. J'ai vingt-quatre ans et un bel avenir s'ouvre devant moi. Je travaille dans un bureau où je travaille comme un fou toute la journée, m'échappant quelques minutes pour une réunion ou le repas du midi. Exténué, il m'arrive souvent de rester après le travail avec mes collègues et de dîner avec eux.

Le restaurant le plus proche du ministère est un restaurant français. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette cuisine et leurs gâteaux à la crème m'écœurent. Pourtant, comme ce soir, j'ai suivi mes collègues dans ce petit restaurant qui ne paye pas de mine pour manger quelque chose.

J'aime bien ces petits moments passés avec mes collègues, c'est comme briser un peu ma routine, alors que ce n'est qu'une alternative, rien de plus. Le plus souvent, je mange avec des gens qui ne veulent pas retrouver leur mégère chez eux ou alors des célibataires, comme moi, qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire chez eux.

Enfin… Je ne suis pas célibataire. Je suis marié avec Astoria Greengrass.

Ça aussi, c'était logique.

Epouser une sang-pur était quelque chose de tout simplement normal, alors je me suis plié aux exigences de ma mère et j'ai épousé cette femme fade et sans intérêt. Ca fait trois ans que nous avons lié nos destins et, à son plus grand malheur, je ne l'ai jamais touchée.

Et ça, tout le monde le sait. Elle n'est jamais tombée enceinte et Merlin sait comme les sorcières sont fécondes quand elles sont jeunes, et surtout, quand elles n'ont jamais eu d'enfants. Tous les sorciers le savent, que notre mariage n'a jamais été consommé, que malgré ses tentatives de séduction et ses colères, je ne me suis jamais glissé dans son lit pour qu'elle me fasse un héritier.

Ma mère crisse des dents. Les Greengrass n'osent me maudire de peur que cela ne porte définitivement malheur à notre union. Ma femme pleure, parfois. Et moi… moi je fais comme si je ne voyais rien.

Ce soir encore, alors que je bois un verre de vin, un de mes collègues plaisante sur sa femme qui lui prend la tête. Les uns rigolent parce qu'ils ont la même chez eux et les autres parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. J'en fais partie. Au ministère, je suis un célibataire, parce que je n'ai pas culbuté ma femme après trois ans de mariage. Les femmes me tournent autour. C'est un sujet de plaisanterie, ça aussi, l'homme assis en face de moi en parle justement.

Les hommes aussi me font les yeux doux. Celui à ma droite le souligne. Les autres rient. J'esquisse un sourire.

J'aime les sous-entendus. J'aime les écouter filer dans leurs mots, comme si rien n'y paraissait, pensant que je ne les percevrais pas. J'adore écouter les gens parler…

Car ils ont des doutes. Des questions, qu'ils n'osent pas formuler. Ils cherchent des réponses, attendent que je les leur donne.

Mais je ne les connais pas moi-même.

Moi aussi j'ai des questions informulées plein la tête.

Ma femme en a aussi.

Mais elle, elle me les pose, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à cacher qu'elle est malheureuse. Moi, par contre, je ne le montre pas.

Sinon, même la routine de ma vie ne parviendrait pas à me sauver.

**OoO**

Je marche dans un couloir, les pans de ma robe volant autour de mes jambes. Des sorciers me suivent, d'autres marchent dans le sens contraire, aussi pressés les uns que les autres, certains poursuivis par des petits bouts de papiers multicolores, d'autres tenant fermement contre eux des dossiers volumineux.

Le ministère de la magie est comme un grand labyrinthe sans fin. Quand on pense en avoir découvert le bout, des ramifications s'étendent encore, toujours plus loin. Toujours plus profondes, aussi, car ce vaste bâtiment comporte de nombreux étages creusés sous le sol, et Merlin sait comme les sorciers, tels des taupes, ont creusé la terre pour y installer des bureaux aux fenêtres enchantées qui ne montrent que ce qu'ils veulent voir.

Par chance, mon bureau a une vraie fenêtre avec un vrai paysage derrière : des vieux bâtiments de Londres pas spécialement jolis mais qui me prouvent que je ne fais pas partie de ces rats grouillant sous terre. J'en ai fait partie à une époque, mais j'ai monté les échelons, et donc les étages. Je suis supérieur à cette vermine qui passe sa pauvre existence à espérer changer de bureaux et de fonctions sans jamais y arriver, parce que cette architecture vieille comme le monde ne permet d'ascension sociale qu'à ceux qui en ont les moyens ou qui sont assez célèbres pour taper dans l'œil de leurs supérieurs.

Qui a dit que le monde est juste ? Allez savoir. Pas moi en tout cas. Je suis né dans une classe privilégiée. J'ai eu de la chance. Les autres non. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais changer tout ça. Pourtant… c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien. Eviter de travailler avec le fils, rencontrer le père pendant une réunion et le grand-père à un dîner d'affaires. Les familles se succèdent dans ces labyrinthe sans queue ni tête sans jamais laisser la vermine grimper les étages et s'épanouir, enfin, derrière une fenêtre qui leur montre les rues sales de Londres et non pas un paysage magique et idyllique.

Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ça n'a jamais marché comme ça. Les fondateurs de Poudlard venaient tous de familles riches et influentes. Harry Potter est d'ascendance moldue et sorcière, les Potter étaient loin d'avoir un mode de vie modeste. Voldemort est un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Et Dumbledore… un sang-pur.

Je ne fais pas partie de tous ces gens qui défendent l'égalité des chances car, en pratique, ça n'existe pas. Cela dit, je fais partie de ceux qui en ont assez de voir les mêmes têtes de nœud dans les postes importants et qui ne sont pas fichus de faire autre chose que de signer des parchemins qu'ils se contentent de lire en diagonale, sachant pertinemment que ce ne seront pas eux qui essuieront les plâtres si jamais une erreur se produit.

J'en ai assez de voir toujours les mêmes ramer alors qu'ils ont les capacités d'aller plus haut. J'en ai assez d'être payé autant que ces incapables qui m'entourent.

J'en ai assez de ce bâtiment où, moi aussi, comme les autres, je ne suis qu'une fourmi qui traine sur son dos un tas de paperasse qui est censée me nourrir.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligé de travailler, c'est comme ça. Une question de morale, de prestige.

D'habitude.

De routine.

Et si je ne le fais pas, je ne saurais pas où aller. Rester chez moi est exclu, ma femme ne travaille pas et je refuse de la supporter toute la sainte journée.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Elle m'est indifférente.

Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est malheureuse.

Je ne la vois pas.

Et je pousse le vice jusqu'au bout car je ne fais rien pour arranger son quotidien. Qu'importe ce qu'elle fait de ses journées, qu'importe qu'elle se trouve un amant et qu'elle me fasse un enfant dans le dos. Le divorce sera prononcé et j'en serai débarrassé, sans avoir le moindre tord, et elle aura une vie plus heureuse que celle que je lui offre.

Mais je préfère arrêter de penser à elle et m'intéresser plutôt à cette maudite réunion qui aura lieu dans moins de dix minutes. Je ne tarde pas à atteindre la grande pièce où je me rends fréquemment en compagnie de mes collègues pour entendre notre supérieur nous rabattre les oreilles avec des objectifs que nous atteignons avec difficultés, pour la plupart. Personnellement, on n'a rien à me dire : mon travail est parfait et sans tache. Mais je dois être présent quand même, un peu comme si le discours fait à mes collègues me concernait aussi.

Alors qu'une petite dizaine de personnes est déjà installée dans la salle de réunion numéro 114, j'entre sans grand bruit et salut mes collègues d'un simple « bonjour » qui produit un léger écho parmi la petite assemblée. Je m'installe entre deux personnes que j'apprécie plus ou moins, sans vraiment faire attention aux personnes présentes, et dépose mes dossiers sur le bureau. Et puis nous attendons, comme toujours, les retardataires et notre supérieur hiérarchique qui devrait venir avec d'autres abrutis dans son genre. Je n'aime pas ces réunions.

Je n'aime pas mon boulot non plus, d'ailleurs.

Mon supérieur entre, accompagné d'un homme et d'une femme. La réunion commence alors, et je m'ennuie à peine quelques minutes après le début des hostilités.

Sans cesse, je regarde la pendule accrochée au mur, alors que certains de mes collègues se font exploser la tête et agonisent à leur place, tandis que d'autres se ramasse sur leur siège en attendant la sentence. Ces trois-là ne sont pas des tendres avec les incapables, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'en fais pas partie. De plus, leurs tentatives d'intimidations marchent moyennement avec moi, alors ils peuvent toujours essayer de me provoquer, je ne réponds pas.

J'ai l'impression d'être un élève, les yeux fixés sur sa montre, à attendre que les minutes passent, les comptant presque tant elles sont longues à s'égrener. J'entends sans écouter les menaces jaillir des bouches acides de ces serpents sans en prendre note. J'ai parfois les yeux dans le vague, m'ennuyant ferme, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là, bien au contraire. Mon collègue à droite se retient de bailler et cache son ennui en buvant un peu de café.

J'ai envie de fermer les yeux, croiser mes bras sur la table et puis m'endormir. Je ne pense pas que j'en suis été capable avec le bruit qu'ils font, à gueuler dans tous les sens, mais j'en ai bien envie.

J'ai envie d'arracher une page du bouquin ouvert devant le responsable et en faire un avion de papier.

J'ai envie de prendre la cafetière et la jeter contre un mur et regarder la tâche marron couler sur le papier peint.

J'ai envie de soulever la table et mettre en désordre tout ce qui s'y trouve.

J'ai envie de m'enfuir.

De rêver.

De sauter d'une falaise trop haute pour moi et de voler comme un oiseau…

Parce que je ne suis pas à ma place, ici.

**OoO**

J'ai l'impression de voler. Je cours dans le couloir du ministère, ce couloir sans fin qui n'existe que dans mes cauchemars les plus profonds. Mes pieds légers me portent entre ces murs comme s'ils étaient ailés, sans efforts et vite, si vite que le fait que je n'en sois pas encore sorti m'inquiète.

Pourtant, une porte est devant moi, tout là-bas, au fond de ce tunnel illuminé par des chandelles. Je sens que je rêve, car je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, ni d'où je viens, et encore moins pourquoi je cours comme un demeuré vers des portes que je connais sans pour autant être capable de savoir où elles mènent.

Ils y a des ombres tout autour de moi, qui errent comme des âmes en peine, sombres et sans visage. Je ne sais pas si elles me font peur. Je sais juste que je ne dois pas rester là, car sinon, je deviendrai comme elle : des êtres sans matière qui ne sont bons qu'à avancer sans fin sans réel but.

Sans porte à ouvrir.

Je traverse littéralement les portants de bois massif sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Pourtant, j'ai la sensation de fermer les yeux et quelque chose en moi sursaute, se tend, attendant la douleur de l'impact de la porte.

Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a jamais rien, dans un rêve. Juste un cœur qui bat un peu plus vite, des mains qui se crispent, des traits qui se brouillent et un corps qui tressaute quand il a peur de tomber.

Et soudain, j'arrive dans une grande salle. Une salle immense illuminée de chandelles qui flottent sous un plafond de ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles. Et j'ai la sensation que mon corps s'envole, rejoignant les bougies, alors que mes yeux se portent sur le mouvement désordonné d'une foule s'étendant dans cet espace.

La foule s'arrête et je ne comprends pas.

Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas comprendre.

Je ne veux pas comprendre quand je vois deux garçons, l'un brun et l'un blond, retirer le masque qu'ils portaient sur leur visage et s'embrasser, puis s'enfuir en traversant la foule comme Moïse séparant les eaux. Je sens mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. Je ne sais pas si je pleure.

Mais ça fait mal.

Et je me remets à courir, dans une plaine balayée par le vent, à la recherche de ce couple qui n'en a jamais été un, mon être tremblant de toute part.

Courir est inutile.

Pourchasser un rêve l'est encore plus.

Les rêves sont faits pour n'exister que l'espace de quelques minutes, dans les ténèbres de l'inconscient…

Alors pourquoi je pleure, une fois les yeux ouverts, le visage neutre et mon corps épuisé par ce long périple ?

**OoO**

Mon travail au ministère m'amène à rencontrer des personnalités importantes, et plus je monte en grade, et plus je gagne leur confiance et leur sympathie. Certains me jalousent, évidemment, mais ce n'est guère étonnant : je suis à la fois beau et intelligent, et malheureusement, l'envie et le mépris font partie des joies du travail de bureau.

Je m'y suis fait parce que je suis habitué à être envié et aussi parce que je n'ai pas le choix. De plus, ça m'amuse de remettre les vieux à leur place en leur montrant qu'ils sont dépassés et que c'est un miracle qu'ils tiennent encore debout dans ce milieu rempli de chacals. La jeunesse arrive et pollue petit à petit les bureaux des étages supérieurs, ce qui leur fait peur. Alors ils me méprisent, moi et tous ceux de ma génération qui ont assez de chance pour se retrouver à leur niveau aussi vite.

Aussi, avec la fin de la guerre, nombre de traitres à la patrie furent renvoyés, jugés ou alors ont démissionné, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, laissant leur place aux autres, ce qui permet de baisser un peu la moyenne d'âge du personnel du bureau. Je fais partie des plus jeunes. Je ne sais pas si je dois en tirer une certaine fierté.

Ce midi, l'un de mes supérieurs m'a invité à déjeuner, avec d'autres collègues. C'est un homme assez sympathique, plus que mon supérieur direct, et il arrive qu'il organise ce genre de petites réunions avec le personnel qu'il apprécie, et je lui ai rendu pas mal de services, plus par qu'il ne me casse pas les pieds que par exigences hiérarchiques.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve hors du ministère à marcher en direction d'un restaurant anglais, parmi tant d'autres dans une petite rue commerçante occupée exclusivement par les sorciers. Mon salaire me permet de manger au restaurant tous les jours mais je n'apprécie pas plus que ça ce genre de rassemblement. Mes collègues adorent, surtout parce que cet homme amène toujours des personnalités avec lui, un peu comme pour les récompenser de leur bon travail.

Il nous achète en nous proposant sur un plateau des relations plus que correctes.

Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas me faire acheter. Je n'aime pas quand on essaye de me manipuler. Je n'aime pas vraiment cet homme mais je suis obligé de me rendre à ces déjeuners, sous peine de le décevoir, et de le sentir passer par la suite.

Je suis aussi stupide que les autres, dans un sens.

Un vrai mouton qui suit le berger…

Me voilà devant la façade du restaurant. J'entre, vite suivi par un collègue qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est un lieu assez tranquille où nous sommes accueillis par une jolie serveuse qui nous emmène avec un sourire à une grande table réservée pour l'occasion. Je suis accueilli par mon supérieur et d'autres collègues.

Je m'assois, avec la sensation d'être un étranger à cette table.

Pourtant, je connais chaque personne qui y est assise, et également celles qui ne tarderont pas à nous rejoindre. Je connais leur nom et leur visage, leur travail et voire même leur femme.

Pourtant, ces collègues sont pour moi d'autres spécimens de l'espèce humaine parmi tant d'autres, sans porter de véritables noms, comme si une simple étiquette pendait autour de leur cou avec un numéro dessus. Aucune de ces personnes n'a véritablement d'intérêt pour moi, même si je m'entends bien avec la majeur partie de la tablée, aucune personne n'existe réellement dans mon sillage. Tous ne sont que des bœufs qui marchent dans la direction qu'on leur indique.

Un peu comme moi.

On se laisse emporter par la routine, par les autres, parce que dans le fond, c'est plus rassurant et on n'a pas d'autre choix.

En tout cas, moi… je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois rester droit, le visage neutre, regardant chaque personne avec une sorte d'égalité, sans animosité ou amitié. Je dois me comporter comme un automate et ne rien laisser voir de mes émotions.

Ne rien montrer de mon angoisse croissante et de ma nervosité, que je sens pourtant transpirer de chaque pore de ma peau.

Je repense à ce rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques jours. Ce rêve maudit que je fais de temps à autre, quand je m'y attends le moins, et qui me fait mal plus que n'importe quel rêve.

Un rêve qui ne devrait pas exister. Un rêve où je cours alors que je n'ai jamais fait ça. Moi, je marche, à reculons. Je ne m'élance pas dans les couloirs et je ne traverse pas les portes. Moi, j'actionne les poignées et je les ouvre, comme tout le monde.

Les rêves ne sont que des manifestations de notre inconscient. Les rêves sont faits pour demeurer des fantasmes. Et si on peut les oublier un peu…

« Bonjour, tout le monde. »

… on ne peut pas les effacer infiniment. Surtout quand ils ont existé pour vous à une époque.

Surtout quand ils s'assoient devant vous, avec un sourire d'excuse parce qu'ils sont en retard et parce qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Surtout quand ils vous regardent avec des yeux verts incertains.

Je crois que je sens mon cœur se serrer en moi et essayer de se cacher quelque part, se faire tout petit pour ne pas qu'on voit qu'il s'anime.

Je crois…

Que j'ai envie de pleurer.

**OoO**

Pour mon père, j'ai été un enfant modèle : studieux, bien élevé, joueur de Quidditch.

Pour ma mère, j'ai été un garçon très gentil : attentionné, présent, peu capricieux.

Pour mon amant, j'aurais pu être tout ce qu'il voulait : aimant, passionné, tolérant.

Mais il fallait croire que je n'étais pas aussi parfait que j'en avais l'air aux yeux de mes parents. Je n'ai pas été capable de le satisfaire, alors que je l'ai longtemps pensé.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai détesté le Garçon qui a survécu à une époque, parce qu'il était tout ce que je n'étais pas, et il avait tout ce que je ne possédais pas. C'était un garçon qui avait des amis, une famille qu'il avait choisie et de l'amour à profusion. Moi, j'étais un enfant qu'on avait élevé avec soin, comme on aurait cousu une robe pour qu'elle saille bien à sa propriétaire.

Harry Potter est devenu une sorte de symbole pour moi. Un symbole de vie : il faisait des bêtises monstrueuses et s'en sortait toujours, il était maudit depuis l'enfance et il parvenait à grandir malgré cela. Il est devenu mon obsession, et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis bêtement tombé amoureux de lui.

Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement beau. Plus petit que moi, il n'était jamais coiffé et de vieilles lunettes rondes masquaient de grands yeux verts. Il était fin, même. Maigre au début, puis fin. Il me faisait penser à un oiseau tombé du nid, et malgré les années, malgré ce corps qui s'était musclé un peu, il me faisait toujours cet effet-là.

Je ne sais pas d'où vient son charme, car il n'est pas spécialement causant ni imposant, et pourtant, il a quelque chose d'attirant qui amène mes yeux à toujours se poser sur lui pour le détailler.

Je ne sais pas comment il a pu poser les yeux sur moi, à son tour. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon physique : je suis beau, certes, mais Harry Potter n'est pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Il n'a pas les mêmes critères que les autres. Alors il n'aime pas les mêmes personnes. Et, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je l'ai fait basculer sans le savoir vers l'homosexualité. Ou alors, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il préférait les hommes.

Ce fait l'a toujours terrifié. Je l'ai toujours senti, et il me l'a déjà dit.

L'homosexualité, c'est tabou, qu'il m'a dit.

J'ai pas bien compris, sur le coup. Et puis… il avait raison. C'est tabou. On n'en parle pas, c'est pas bien, c'est mal.

Ses mots m'ont fait mal.

Mais je l'aimais. J'aimais le voir, le regarder sourire, l'entendre rire. J'aimais être avec lui et l'écouter parler, me dévoiler son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. J'aimais passer de longues heures en sa présence, le tenir contre moi, sentir ses mains froides dans les miennes, et l'embrasser comme on embrasserait un enfant : sur les joues, sur le front, légèrement sur la bouche.

Un oiseau tombé du nid…

Presque un attardé, obsédé par cette histoire de tabou…

Par cette peur des regards qui le suivaient depuis des années, peur de lire du mépris dans les yeux de ceux qu'il aimait.

Il a pourtant osé leur avouer. Ou, plutôt… Il m'a laissé faire.

C'était pendant un bal où nous devions tous être déguisés. C'était un bal de Noël, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai essayé d'oublier ce jour, sans vraiment y parvenir. Je me rappelle de lui : au lieu de danser avec les autres, au lieu de s'amuser et d'oublier à quel point sa vie était merdique, il restait dans un coin, seul, assis sur une table à attendre que les heures passent.

Il était comme ça, mon Harry. Il avait un côté sombre qui criait un besoin de solitude indispensable. Il avait besoin de se cacher, de mettre ses mains devant son visage en espérant qu'on ne le voit plus, à la manière d'un enfant. Il y avait quelque chose de cassé en lui.

Mais je l'ai vu. Parmi tous les autres, parmi cette foule et ces déguisements, je l'ai vu. Je me suis approché de lui. Je l'ai emmené danser, malgré sa peur. Et puis, à minuit, quand il a fallu retirer nos loups, je l'ai embrassé, avant de remettre mon masque avec un sourire.

Il a souri, lui aussi. Comme enivré, il souriait encore quand nous sommes sortis dehors, sous des regards aussi intrigués qu'effrayés.

J'aurais pu être beaucoup de choses pour lui. Beaucoup. J'aurais pu tout faire pour le satisfaire. J'aurais pu le faire rêver. Mais sa peur des regards et cette idée des tabous qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit le fit tellement souffrir qu'il me quitta.

J'ai eu mal. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

Il me quittait.

Il quittait la vie pas toujours très marrante d'un homosexuel pour se remettre dans les rangs, et se fiancer à Ginevra Weasley.

Il se glissait le moule.

Alors j'ai fait pareil.

Pour oublier que je n'étais un pauvre con qui avait aimé quelqu'un de trop tordu et de trop blessé pour son bien.

Je me suis marié, mais je ne l'ai jamais touchée.

Harry s'est fiancé.

Mais il ne s'est pas marié.

Et… il n'a pas d'enfant non plus.

**OoO**

Je passe la porte de chez moi avec une étrange sensation de bien-être. Le Manoir est plongé dans les ténèbres, seule l'entrée est un peu éclairée par quelques torches allumées, comme des veilleuses. Bien sûr, ma femme n'est pas là pour m'accueillir après le travail, qui s'est avéré épuisant. Je crois qu'elle a un dîner ce soir. Je ne sais pas. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

A pas lents, je quitte l'entrée et monte à l'étage pour déposer mes affaires dans mon bureau que je verrouille. Je crains toujours qu'Astoria y mette le nez. Je n'aime pas quand on fouille dans mes affaires, et pour me nuire, je sais qu'elle en serait capable. Elle me scrute, elle m'analyse, elle cherche à savoir si je la trompe ou pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine. Et ça m'intéresse peu.

Par moments, je me donne l'impression d'être cruel envers elle, et peut-être le suis-je effectivement. Sans doute, même, car je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ses sentiments et à la douleur qui doit lui vriller le cœur à chaque fois que je l'humilie, que ce soit de façon directe ou non. Je pense que le pire, dans cette histoire, ce soit que je ne fais jamais exprès. Elle est pour moi aussi belle qu'un vase de porcelaine chinoise et aussi intéressante que le bouquet qu'il contient.

Elle est comme nombre de femmes ayant épousé des hommes par intérêt : une potiche.

Je me traine dans la salle à manger immense où le repas est servi. Je regarde la table posée en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Je renifle les bonnes odeurs des mets présentés dans les grands plats en argent. Puis, je tourne les talons et sors de la pièce, montant les escaliers de marbre et traversant le couloir qui mène à ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai passé une journée abominable, et ce n'est pas en posant les pieds sous la table et en me remplissant la panse que je me sentirai mieux. Je ne suis pas aussi simple d'esprit : quand j'ai un problème, je le rumine pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit usé jusqu'à la moelle.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré Ginevra Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs. J'aurais pu ne pas la voir, mais j'ai senti son regard posé sur moi, et j'ai été irrémédiablement attiré par ses yeux noisette qui ne me quittaient pas.

Elle me hait. Comme tous les Weasley. Mais certainement plus encore qu'aucun d'entre eux. J'ai aimé son fiancé, et je l'aime encore, malgré les années et ce qu'il m'a fait. Et je sais que, même si elle est parvenue à mettre la main sur lui, elle me fait encore porter la faute de l'échec de leur relation. Personne ne peut dire qu'ils vivent une belle histoire d'amour comme on en voit souvent dans les romans à l'eau de rose, et si certains pensent que c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, la plupart sont persuadés que c'est de ma faute.

Je l'ai sali.

Je l'ai perverti.

J'en ai fait un homosexuel.

Alors bien sûr que sa relation avec sa promise est difficile, bien sûr qu'il a des doutes, bien sûr que…

Elle n'est pas enceinte. Comme Astoria. Il ne lui a jamais fait l'amour. Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus avec mon épouse. Personne ne croit ses dires, personne ne croit qu'elle a des problèmes de santé ou que c'est lui, perturbé par sa cicatrice et la mauvaise influence de Voldemort, qui ne peut l'aider à concevoir. Personne n'est dupe. Ni avec lui, ni avec moi. Et surtout pas avec lui.

Ils n'ont jamais couché ensemble. Ou, alors, ils se protègent, à la manière des moldus, car je doute que Ginevra veuille prendre des potions pour éviter de tomber enceinte. C'est son seul souhait : épouser cet homme et devenir sa femme à part entière en lui donnant un héritier.

Son échec la déstabilise et la désespère. Un peu comme Astoria. Alors elles portent toutes les deux la faute sur quelqu'un : moi.

C'est facile de haïr. Moi, je déteste cette femme qui m'a pris Harry et qui l'a détourné de moi. Je déteste la voir à son bras, la voir l'embrasser et danser avec lui dans les galas. Je déteste voir Harry, si petit et si fin, se laisser guider par elle de peur de faire un faux pas.

Je déteste le voir si renfermé, pendant ces soirées, où sa seule envie est de poser dans un coin et qu'on l'oublie.

La journée a été épouvantable, à cause du travail, et des souvenirs ravivés par le visage de Ginevra Weasley. Peut-être la future Mrs Potter. Allez savoir. Au fond de moi, égoïstement, j'espère qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à obtenir ce haut poste, cet accès au prestige, aux paillettes et aux regards envieux.

Je veux qu'elle sombre, comme moi j'ai sombré quand il m'a quitté. Je veux qu'elle ressente la même souffrance que moi, qu'elle se résigne à épouser quelqu'un parce que, de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut que sa vie ressemble un peu à quelque chose.

Je veux la voir pleurer. Je veux la voir résignée et silencieuse.

Comme je l'ai été.

Par amour.

**OoO**

Je cours à perdre haleine dans une immensité d'émeraude, mes pieds foulant le sol à une vitesse extraordinaire. C'est un peu comme si je volais : mon corps ne me porte plus, le vent souffle dans mes cheveux et m'emmène avec lui.

J'ai la sensation d'avoir les yeux fermés, et pourtant, je vois tout ce qu'il y autour de moi. C'est comme une impression de déjà-vu : je sais que je suis dans un rêve, et ce rêve, je l'ai déjà fait. Je sens que ce que je vais y vivre n'est qu'une nouvelle répétition, et pourtant, rien ne m'empêche de courir encore et encore, comme si au fond de moi, j'espérais que ça soit différent.

Et peut-être que ça l'est, car soudain je traverse une porte et un couloir. Je crois apercevoir ma mère, mais avec une tête différente de la sienne, qui me regarde méchamment. Je crois même qu'elle me crie dessus. Je n'y fais pas attention car je continue de voler, de traverser des portes et des couloirs, voire même des fenêtres. Tout est désordonné autour de moi. J'ai l'impression de voir le ministère, mon manoir, Poudlard…

Ma vie est un monceau d'actes ratés, de regrets jamais oubliés et d'échecs accumulés. Mon inconscient les transforme en un dédale que je traverse trop vite, oubliant dès que je les vois ce qui a sans doute été des images de mon passé : mon père qui marche dans le sens contraire du mien, Potter qui se cache dans un couloir, Rogue qui me regarde d'un air hautain bien à lui.

Et puis je m'enfuie, dans la même immensité verte qui m'empêche de voir au loin. Je continue d'avancer, comme un désespéré, cherchant à savoir jusqu'où je serai capable d'aller, jusqu'où vont mes limites.

Et soudain, je m'arrête. Mon corps se tend et je baisse les yeux : je suis devant un précipice. Je me sens sursauter et ça fait mal : j'ai peur de tomber, et en même temps, le vide m'attire inexorablement.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix, des cris. Je me retourne mais je ne vois personne. Peut-être que c'est moi qui crie, comme pour m'empêcher de faire l'impossible.

Mais je me penche. Un peu. Beaucoup. A la folie…

Et avant d'atteindre le fond, je me réveille, en sueur.

**OoO**

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours détesté, qu'importe mon âge, c'est les dîners en famille. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je montrais le contraire, jouant au garçon bien élevé et mangeant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas avoir les mains vides pendant des heures et attendre qu'on daigne me congédier dans ma chambre. Et plus j'ai grandi, moins j'ai aimé ces repas, car on m'accueillait dans plus en plus de conversations, et ça s'éternisait. Quand on est plus petit, les adultes sont plus tolérants et donc on reste moins longtemps à table.

Personnellement, je n'organise aucun dîner, c'est ma femme qui en prend la décision, non sans plaisir. Elle aime parader à mon bras et jouer à l'épouse modèle, alors que personne n'est dupe de ce bonheur conjugal factice qu'elle expose. Ou alors, je suis invité par ma mère, et je pense que c'est encore pire que quand Astoria met elle-même la table.

Ce soir, je me dirige vers la vaste salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy comme un condamné à mort, ma royale épouse tenant fièrement mon bras. Si je pouvais, je m'enfuirai sans demander mon reste, mais je ne peux refuser l'invitation de ma charmante mère.

Les elfes de maison nous ouvrent les portes de la salle à manger et Mère vient nous accueillir. Elle est ravissante et toujours aussi belle. Je prends sa main avec un sourire et la baise, ce qui la fait glousser. Puis, elle embrasse les deux joues de ma femme qui sourit de plus bel.

J'ai envie de vomir. Quand je vois ma mère, quand je vois tous ces visages tournés vers nous, j'ai envie de vomir mes tripes et voir enfin un vrai dégoût dans le regard de tous ces hypocrites. Mais je suis un homme de la haute société, j'ai été élevé avec soin par mon père. Un Malfoy ne vomit pas. Il garde ses organes pour lui et ne les expose par aux yeux de tous.

Je m'assois à table, non loin de ma mère, et les festivités de l'horreur commencent. Elles dureront bien trois heures. Trois heures de cauchemar à jouer un rôle que je connais sur le bout des doigts et qui m'épuise par son manque d'originalité. Trois heures terribles où je lirai politesse, hypocrisie, mépris sur le visage des autres invités, où j'entendrais des remarques acerbes enveloppées de miel.

Trois heures à me dire que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir réussi sa vie et pour continuer à monter les barreaux de l'échelle. C'est comme ça que ma famille est devenue influente, et je me dois de poursuivre l'œuvre de mes ancêtres en conservant des amitiés vieilles comme le monde. Je charge mon épouse de s'occuper de ça, car ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Rapidement, le sujet des enfants est mis sur le tapis. Un vieux bonhomme qui doit frôler les quatre-vingt-dix ans me demande quand est-ce que nous donnerons un héritier à cette si vieille et honorable famille. J'ai envie de lui répondre de s'occuper de ses fesses, mais je préfère répliquer que nous y pensons.

Des années que nous y pensons, ou plutôt, qu'Astoria y pense. Mais moi, je ne veux pas y songer.

Je ne veux pas d'enfant, ou plutôt, je ne veux pas d'enfant de cette femme.

J'aurai des maîtresses, des amants, mais je n'aurai jamais d'enfants de cette femme qu'on m'a forcé à épouser et que je n'ai pas choisie.

A ces mots, ma mère baisse un peu la tête, embarrassée. Je sais que je lui fais honte à ne pas me décider à obéir à mes devoirs conjugaux. Mon père l'a bien fait, alors qu'il n'éprouvait absolument aucune attirance pour ma mère. Elle m'en veut. Elle m'en voudra toujours, et peut-être qu'elle s'en veut aussi de ne pas m'avoir laissé choisir une femme, m'imposant un mariage arrangé qui ne donnera naissance qu'à des bâtards et aucun héritier légitime.

A une époque, j'aurai été révulsé par ce que je suis devenu et ce que je fais. Mais il arrive un stade dans la vie où on se fiche pas mal de ce que pensent les autres, vu que personne ne porte de réelle attention à ce qu'on ressent.

Alors je mange mon assiette en discutant et je bois du vin à en devenir ivre. C'est la seule façon de supporter ces trois interminables heures que je vois défiler lentement sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

J'essaie d'oublier le sourire factice de ma mère.

J'essaie d'oublier la voix agaçante de ma femme.

J'essaie d'oublier que ce que mon père a fait de moi : un homme qui sait cacher ses sentiments et qui refuse de les exprimer.

**OoO**

Ma journée est enfin terminée. Je pousse un long soupir, les yeux rivés sur la pendule, et passe une main lasse sur mon visage fatigué. J'ai passé la majeur partie de ma journée enfermé dans ce petit bureau où les dossiers tous aussi épais les uns que les autres s'alignent sur les étagères de mes armoires. Mon bureau est propre est bien rangé mais tout de même encombré par de la paperasse dont je ne parviendrai jamais à me débarrasser.

Las, je range les quelques petites choses qui trainent sur mon bureau puis je me lève. J'attrape ma sacoche et sors de la pièce, ma cape pendue à mon bras. Une fois la porte verrouillée, je rentre chez moi.

Les couloirs se succèdent, les uns après les autres. J'ai beau connaître le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir de ce labyrinthe infernal, j'ai toujours l'impression de marcher pendant des heures et heures en faisant du sur-place, passant devant les mêmes portes, les mêmes petits écriteaux et rencontrant toujours les mêmes têtes sur mon chemin.

Je suis obnubilé par ces couloirs interminables. J'ai toujours vécu dans de grands endroits, que ce soit les manoirs, Poudlard ou le Ministère de la magie. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne me plais pas à marcher dans ces dédales. Il y a tant de moyens qui pourraient être employés pour éviter tous ces trajets inutiles… Mais personne ne les met en place, parce que ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne changera jamais.

En cours de route, je rencontre quelques collègues. Certains rentrent, d'autres restent encore un peu, se pressant dans les couloirs malgré l'heure. Moi, je prends mon temps, car rien d'intéressant ne m'attend chez moi. La tête un peu baissée, je regarde le sol, perdu dans mes pensées, quand soudain, quelqu'un me percute.

Je vais pour crier après l'impertinent qui a osé me rentrer dedans quand, soudain, je le reconnais. Mon cœur fait une chute libre dans mon corps et je reste quelque secondes sans rien dire ni faire, abasourdi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ?

« Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai pas fait exprès… »

Lui aussi m'a reconnu. Ecarlate, Potter baisse la tête pour éviter de croiser mon regard et il se tord les doigts, embarrassé. Je me mordille les lèvres de nervosité, puis réponds.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais fais attention où tu vas.

- Oui… Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non plus. »

Nous sommes stupides. Terriblement stupides. Les autres se seraient séparés le plus vite possible, comme si l'autre était un pestiféré, mais nous, nous restons là, comme des cons, à ne pas se regarder dans les yeux mais à échanger des banalités.

Comme pour allonger un peu le temps. Arracher quelques secondes de plus à l'autre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je dois voir quelqu'un. Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Oui, ma femme m'attend. »

Je vois son corps se tendre et il lève un peu la tête. Il n'est pas surpris par la réponse : je suis marié et je rentre chez moi. Mais… il est comme moi. Ca fait toujours un peu mal, quand on rappelle ce genre de faits. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a complètement oublié, mais le fait est qu'il demeure troublé à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. Et ce soir ne fait pas exception.

« Alors je vais te laisser…

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on dîne ensemble ? »

Ma question est sortie de ma bouche sans que je puisse la retenir. Il nous est arrivé de sortir le soir, juste pour manger, ou alors le midi. Des repas sans signification qui, personnellement, me font plus de mal que de bien. Car je me surprends à espérer quelque chose de sa part, un petit regard ambigu ou un léger sourire qui veut tout dire. Et je pense que, à lui aussi, ces instants imprévus ne lui font pas que du bien. Il a l'air bien quand nous sommes tous les deux, il a l'air dans ton élément, et au fur et à mesure des minutes, il se détend. Mais à la fin du repas, quand il mange ton dessert, je vois ses yeux s'éteindre.

Lui et moi, on n'a jamais eu d'avenir, parce qu'on n'a rien en commun, et rien ne nous retient à l'autre. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aimait, mais moi, ce que je ressentais pour lui, et ce que je ressens toujours, c'est encore et toujours de l'amour. Mais toutes les belles histoires ont une fin, et la nôtre, elle s'est terminée des années plus tôt. Il est fiancé, je suis marié.

On n'a d'enfants. On na jamais fait l'amour à notre compagne.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Rien du tout.

Harry Potter est un garçon qui a grandi trop vite et qui n'est pas prêt à fonder une famille, et moi, je ne parviens pas à tirer un trait sur mon passé. Je suis le seul à m'accrocher. Lui, c'est juste une façon comme une autre de se rebeller.

Alors il faut oublier qu'on a été ensemble à une époque. Je dois oublier que je l'ai fait danser à un bal, que je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde, une fois nos masques retirés, et que je l'ai emmené avec moi dehors, fuyant cette foule de regards atterrés.

Pourtant… je lui propose ce soir de dîner avec moi. Et il ne refuse pas. Il oublie qu'il devait voir quelqu'un, et il me suit hors du Ministère.

Pour une petite heure de bonheur et de douleur.

Une petite heure qui nous rappellera qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien.

**OoO**

Astoria pleure dans son lit. Je le sais. Elle ne me le montre pas, parce qu'elle a honte. Elle doit me détester. Peut-être qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Si elle le fait, c'est qu'elle m'aime. J'espère que non. Lui faire du mal ne m'apporte strictement rien, mise à part de l'ennui.

Je l'ai trompée. Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière. Pour me défendre, je dirais que je n'ai jamais été à elle, mais ça ne retire en rien le fait que j'ai violé les règles ancestrales du mariage. Le pire, je pense, c'est que je n'en ai pas honte.

L'homme comme la femme a besoin d'amour, aussi bien sur le plan spirituel que physique. La personne qui pense qu'un homme peut se passer de sexe pendant des années est un idiot. Surtout les hommes bien faits de leur personne. Je ne crois nullement que Potter fasse exception. Un homme qui a déjà fait l'amour, qui a déjà eu une relation plus poussée avec une personne, qu'importe son sexe, ne peut rester inactif pendant près de sept ans. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne vais pas commencer à être naïf à mon âge.

Mais les femmes comme Astoria pensent que le mariage peut rendre un homme fidèle. Elle oublie une chose : sans amour, d'un point de vu sentimental, il est impossible pour un homme de rester fidèle à sa conjointe. Il n'a pas de raisons de l'être. Alors je ne le suis pas.

Néanmoins, ça m'ennuie qu'elle pleure, toute seule dans sa chambre. Loin de moi l'envie d'aller la réconforter, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle se fasse une raison, et qu'on mène une vie chacun de notre côté. Elle ne m'aime pas et moi non plus. Le divorce serait une solution, mais Astoria ne veut pas en entendre parler. Ce serait une honte, pour elle. A sa place, je préférerais me séparer de mon mari plutôt que de subir ses adultères. Surtout avec des hommes. Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même notion de la fierté.

J'ai couché avec un homme avant de rentrer. Je prends souvent des amants, mais jamais plus d'une seule nuit. Je ne cherche pas de relation durable et je dois avouer que m'abaisser à ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai guère le choix si je veux contenter mon corps. Je reste un être humain.

Cela dit, cela ne change en rien mon existence, cette routine dans laquelle je me suis enfoncé depuis des années. Metro, boulot, dodo, disent les moldus. Pour moi, c'est presque ça. Je passe ma vie dans des tunnels sans fin à travailler d'arrache-pied puis je rentre me coucher. Une vie aussi abrutissante ne peut que me convenir. Au moins, j'oublie un peu qui je suis.

Pas celui que je montre. Pas celui que mon père a forgé.

Celui que je suis vraiment et qui n'a existé que pendant quelques mois, quand Potter était encore dans mes bras.

**OoO**

Je me rappelle avoir fait un rêve étrange, un soir. Un rêve qui se distinguait des autres, parce que je ne courrais pas. Moi qui passe mes nuits à traverser des couloirs et des plaines balayées par le vent, cela me faisait étrange quand je restais à place sans bouger.

J'étais dans un droit clair qui devint sombre d'un seul coup, se transformant en une sorte de salon qui me paraissait familier et à la fois angoissant. Je savais que je n'avais rien à faire là, mais la curiosité me poussait à rester à ma place. Dans la mesure où il est possible d'agir sur un rêve, je n'ai pas fui comme à mon habitude. Je voulais savoir.

Alors je me suis mis à parler avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai dit, ni qui c'était. Un homme ou une femme ? C'est comme reconnaître un visage sans mettre de nom dessus. Nous avons parlé longtemps, enchaînant des phrases sans queue ni tête qui se perdirent dans un flot de mots dont je ne parvenais pas à tirer l'essentiel.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que cet être était vêtu de noir. Une tâche noire dans ce salon chauffé et accueillant.

Puis, le monde bascula, et je me retrouvais non loin d'une falaise. Je croyais entendre le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les récifs. Je frissonnais en m'imaginant dans ces vagues, balloté à tout va et rencontrant sans cesse les pierres échouées tout en bas.

Je me suis retourné, et alors, j'ai vu quelqu'un au bord de la falaise. Je l'ai vu lever les bras, son corps formant comme une croix. Il en avait assez de porter la sienne, alors il demeurait là, tout seul, au bord du vide, se laissant enivrer par la hauteur et ce que la mer lui promettait.

Je me rappelle avoir crié, mais l'autre n'entendait pas ma voix. Et soudain, la forme fut à côté de moi. Elle courut vers lui, trace sombre dans cet univers gris et bleu, pour le pousser en bas.

Oui, je dois avoir crié à ce moment-là. J'ai pleuré, aussi. Mon corps a sursauté et je me suis réveillé, comme pour sauver la personne de la mort. Tant qu'on n'a pas vu le cadavre, on ne peut prouver qu'il est mort. Et… si j'avais poursuivi ce rêve, qui sait ce que j'aurais pu y voir…

**OoO**

Un terrible mal de crâne me vrille la tête depuis ce matin. Je commence sérieusement à penser à prendre des potions pour le sommeil. J'ai toujours eu des nuits perturbées, quel que soit l'âge, mais je me suis fait aux rêves plus ou moins agréables que je fais régulièrement. Mais en ce moment, c'est pire que tout. Voir des personnes se suicider, ça commence à devenir lourd. Oh, j'ai vu des choses bien pires dans mes songes, mais là, je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez.

Ces rêves me mettent de mauvaise humeur et, en plus, j'ai souvent d'affreux de maux de tête après ces nuits agitées, ce qui est bien malvenu quand je dois travailler le lendemain. Ce sont surtout les idées noires qui s'ensuivent qui m'agacent, moi qui ai déjà tendance à basculer dans le pessimisme trop facilement.

Enfin… Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part boire une potion pour les maux de tête. Je suis à mon bureau et j'essaie de me concentrer un maximum sur ce que je suis en train de faire, mais c'est difficile. Tellement difficile qu'au bout d'une heure d'effort, je sors prendre un peu l'air.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour améliorer mon état. Au fil de la journée, mon mal de crâne s'apaise un peu, mais demeure tapi dans un coin de ma tête, comme un esprit farceur prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment pour me faire sentir sa présence. Les heures passent et se succèdent, j'assiste à une réunion et je lis de la paperasse avant d'en créer de la nouvelle de la pointe de ma plume. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Tant mieux.

On frappe à ma porte. Je lève la tête : il est quatre heures de l'après-midi. Tout en me levant pour ouvrir, je calcule mentalement ce qui me reste d'heures de travail : trois. Parfait. Je vais certainement dîner dehors, comme chaque fin de semaine, avec mes collègues. Une façon comme une autre d'affronter mon week-end, où je ne travaillerais pas. Je me suis déjà fait un programme pour passer le moins de temps possible au Manoir, et tout en ouvrant, je pense à la journée qui m'attend demain.

C'est une jeune femme qui se tient devant la porte. Elle me fait un sourire et me dit que mon supérieur voudrait me voir, à propos d'un dossier que nous connaissons tous les deux très bien. Je pousse un soupir de lassitude et lui dit que je vais aller le voir. La jeune femme s'en va alors comme elle est venue, pensant peut-être qu'elle m'apporte une bonne nouvelle.

Après une courte hésitation, je sors de mon bureau, le ferme et marche d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Il n'est pas très loin mais bien assez pour me faire perdre un temps précieux : chaque seconde passée dans son bureau est une seconde de perdue pour avancer mon travail monstrueusement conséquent. Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix, et j'espère qu'un jour, j'aurais la place de ce vieux con.

Soudain, j'entends du bruit. Il y a du monde dans le couloir, un flux interminable qui ne cesse jamais de se mouvoir, qu'importe l'heure. J'entends un bruit de foule, de pas précipités, de gens poussés. Je me retourne, étonné, et à ma plus grande surprise, Ginevra Weasley court dans ma direction comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Je fronce les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Elle a découvert qu'on avait dîné ensemble, moi et Harry, et elle vient piquer une crise ?

La rouquine s'arrête pile devant moi, essoufflée. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, mais terriblement inquiète.

Du coup, moi aussi, je suis inquiet.

« Malfoy, aide-moi ! Harry a disparu ! »

**OoO**

J'ai cherché partout. Dans tous les endroits où il serait susceptible d'aller. J'ai fouillé sans relâche, courant partout, transplanant sans prendre de précautions, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Je ne suis pas le seul à le chercher, ses amis, sa famille et même les aurors sont sur sa trace.

Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas censé travailler, alors Weasley et Granger l'ont invité à déjeuner chez eux avec Ginevra. Il n'est pas venu. Ils l'ont attendu, une heure. Et puis ils l'ont cherché. Angoissés, ils sont allés voir ses collègues. Certains d'entre eux emmétrèrent de fortes inquiétudes : Harry ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment, il avait eu un comportement dangereux en mission, risquant sa vie sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Certains soupçonnaient même des envies de suicide. Il tenait des propos bizarres, il est taciturne et son regard avait perdu son éclat d'antan. Des murmures disaient qu'en mission, son comportement trop téméraire pouvait se rapprocher d'une tentative de suicide mainte fois répétée.

Et personne n'avait jugé utile d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Alors Ginevra s'était précipitée au Ministère, désespérée qu'on ne retrouve pas son fiancé. Elle s'était jetée sur moi, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et de douleur, me suppliant de le retrouver.

Tu dois savoir où il est, m'a-t-elle dit. Tu le connais, tu dois savoir…

Mais je ne sais pas. J'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas. A quoi bon repasser par les endroits que les aurors et ses amis ont déjà fouillé ? Il ne reste que nos endroits à nous, mais il y en a si peu. Notre histoire ne s'est pas poursuivie après Poudlard, elle s'est même terminée là-bas. Ici, il n'y a que quelques restaurants et des parcs où nous avons fait quelques pas.

Mais il n'y est pas. Ni là, ni dans les endroits qu'il m'avait dit aimer.

Je ne parviens pas à le retrouver, et avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu, je cours et transplane dans les rues de Londres, le cherchant comme jamais je ne l'ai fait.

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des envies suicidaires, je ne l'ai jamais senti en lui. Ou peut-être que je ne le voyais pas assez pour prendre sa mélancolie habituelle pour une sorte de déprime qui pourrait le conduire à attenter à sa propre vie. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir en finir ? Il était heureux, non ? Il avait des regrets, oui, mais…

Je vais le perdre. Je vais définitivement le perdre, et cette idée me tue. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je peux vivre loin de lui, je peux passer des semaines sans le voir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, étouffé par ces tabous qui lui rongent le cœur, par cette peur des regards, de mal faire, par ce manque de repères dont il souffre depuis si longtemps sans jamais oser se l'avouer.

Je vais le perdre parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est et personne n'a été foutu de le voir. Il va peut-être mourir, pour de bon, et…

Soudain, je m'arrête de courir.

Il y a un endroit que je n'ai pas visité, et que personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller voir.

**OoO**

Comme dans ces rêves qui me hantent depuis des jours, je cours dans une sorte de plaine dont les herbes folles me caressent les jambes. Seulement, le vent est contre moi et ne porte pas mon corps comme il le faisait dans mes songes, et mes poumons me brulent tant j'ai couru.

Je ne suis jamais venu ici. Jamais. Mais Harry m'a tant parlé de cet endroit que c'est comme si j'y étais allé moi-même.

Un jour, il m'a parlé des horcruxes que Voldemort avait cachés un peu partout, en espérant que personne ne les trouve jamais. L'un d'eux, un médaillon, devait se trouver caché dans une caverne creusée dans une falaise, non loin de l'orphelinat où il vivait quand il était enfant. Cet endroit avait beaucoup marqué Harry, et il m'en avait souvent parlé.

Et voilà que je m'y trouvais, courant à en perdre haleine, mes jambes me portant tant bien que mal. Au fond de moi, je suis terrifié. Et s'il n'était pas là ? S'il avait décidé d'en finir dans un endroit que personne ne pourrait reconnaître ? Et si…

Mais il est là. Là-bas, sur la pointe de la falaise, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui souffle dans ses vêtements. Il est dos à moi, regardant sûrement le vide sous lui, admirant les vagues qui explosent tout en bas et qui se feront un plaisir de broyer son corps si fragile par rapport à la force surhumaine de l'océan.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui et je cours toujours comme un désespéré.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourne et j'arrive non loin de lui. Je me baisse, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Mes poumons brulent et mon ventre se tord. Je lève pourtant la tête vers lui et le dévore presque des yeux : il est vivant. Debout sur un roc près à se décrocher et au bord du précipice, mais bien vivant.

« Harry… »

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Il fait gris, les nuages cachent le soleil et le bruit des vagues est assourdissant. J'ai envie de lui crier de descendre, mais ma voix est faible et ça fait trop mal. Alors je me contente de le regarder et de voir l'ampleur des dégâts : ses yeux, fenêtres de son âme, me fixent avec désespoir. Il est pâle et il suffirait d'un souffle de vent un peu trop fort pour qu'il tombe à la renverse.

Il va mourir.

Il veut mourir.

Et qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?

Personne.

Je n'ai jamais été personne pour lui, juste une source d'ennuis.

Une tentation, une obsession…

« Harry… Descends.

- Non.

- Les autres s'inquiètent…

- Et alors ? »

J'essaie de me redresser mais je ne parviens pas à rester droit, mon ventre est trop douloureux. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a envie de pleurer. Il a exactement le même air que le jour où il m'a quitté. Mais ses mots sont différents.

« J'en peux plus, Draco. J'en peux plus de cette vie, de ces gens, de tout ce qui m'entoure. J'en peux plus, de tout ça… J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je… »

Un enfant perdu. Un oiseau tombé du nid qui cherche encore sa maman. Un oiseau qui a appris à voler mais qui a du mal à se diriger.

« Alors tu veux sauter ? Tu veux tout laisser tomber, comme ça ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre. Tu peux pas savoir ce que je vis. J'ai jamais eu de parents, j'ai jamais eu de famille, et pourtant, j'ai jamais été libre. C'est pas moi qui choisis ce que je fais, ce sont les autres qui me dirigent. Je fais ce que je dois faire, je fais ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Je dois me marier à une femme que je n'aime pas, je suis devenu auror, je suis le héros modèle, parce que ça va dans l'ordre des choses. C'est comme ça… C'est comme ça… »

Sa voix est douloureuse et ses yeux humides. Il veut essayer, pour voir ce que ça fait, de voler enfin, de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux une dernière fois et quitter la vie sans que personne ne puisse le retenir.

Il est comme moi.

Il vit parce qu'il doit vivre et parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Je fais un pas vers lui, comme hypnotisé par son visage si pâle.

Le visage de mon âme-sœur.

« Saute, Harry. »

Son visage ne cache en rien sa stupéfaction.

« Saute, si c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu ne supportes plus la vie qu'on a choisie pour toi, saute. Mais je te préviens : je te rejoindrai.

- Non ! »

La peur à présent se lit sur son visage. Il secoue la tête. Pendant un instant, je me demande qui est au bord du précipice : lui qui doute encore ou moi qui n'hésitera pas à le suivre.

« Oh si, Harry. Si tu t'en vas, je partirai aussi, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as oublié, mais moi, jamais. J'ai toujours pensé à toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Exister à tes yeux était comme un rêve, et puis je suis revenu sur terre quand tu es retourné dans les rangs des gens comme il faut, en oubliant qu'on s'était aimé. »

Ses yeux se troublent. Je crois qu'il pleure. Une larme coule sur sa joue, puis une autre. Il serre les dents et pince les lèvres, serre les poings. On dirait un enfant.

« Je peux vivre loin de toi, mais j'ai quand même besoin de te voir. Sinon, je deviens fou. Et si tu pars… ça ne sert à rien que je vive. A rien du tout. »

Peut-être qu'il est ému. Je ne sais pas. Il fait un pas en arrière et mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Il va sauter. Ou tomber. Ou se laisser aller en arrière.

La Mort va venir le pousser en arrière et récolter son âme, au creux des vagues, pour l'emmener avec elle, dans son royaume…

« C'est ça que tu veux, Harry ? Qu'on meurt ensemble ? Tu veux leur montrer, à tous, que tu n'es qu'un lâche ? Tu vas les abandonner, tu vas renoncer à la vie… Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution ?

- Toi…

- Qu'importe ton choix. Je te suivrai. »

Je ne veux plus jamais faire de rêves où je le vois mourir, les bras en croix, basculant dans le vide où les vagues le massacrent sans vergogne. Je ne veux plus me réveiller le matin et pleurer en chassant de ma tête l'image de son corps disloqué…

Il semble hésiter. Il regarde derrière lui, puis revient à moi. Mon cœur bat si vite qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux, mon ventre est noué, ma gorge serrée à me faire mal, et mes mains tremblent. La tension fait vibrer mon corps comme jamais. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, de peur qu'il se laisse tomber. Je plongerai alors avec lui, comme pour le rattraper, même si c'est inutile.

Harry hésite. Puis, il lève les yeux vers moi, comme une supplique.

« Si je saute… Tu me rattrapes ? »

Les dents serrées, je hoche la tête et tend les bras vers lui. Puis, il bondit du rocher et tombe à moitié sur moi, refermant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je sens que je bascule, mais du bon côté cette fois. Mon dos percute le sol dur, ma tête aussi. Un peu sonné, je gémis de douleur, mais je ne bouge pas : Harry est allongé sur moi, cramponné à moi, et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais me décrocher de lui.

Il est dans mes bras. L'homme que j'aime est dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux, mes mains accrochées à ses vêtements, et respire l'odeur de ses cheveux fous. Je sens mon corps vibrer, revivre, maintenant que je le tiens contre moi. C'est un peu comme si mon être, assoiffé de lui, trouvait enfin de quoi se désaltérer.

Il est là. Je le tiens contre moi. Les vagues explosent en bas de la falaise, le vent nous fouette sans vergogne, et je sens presque la Mort grogner de dépit au-dessus de nos têtes.

Plus tard, nous nous redresserons, et nous iront quelque part, loin de cet endroit maudit. Je ne sais pas où nous irons, mais ce sera loin d'ici, loin de cette vie dont nous ne voulons pas. Nous construirons autre chose, nous casserons les liens qui nous maintiennent liés à notre ancienne vie.

Je combattrai les tabous, il apaisera mes rêves morbides.

Je l'aimerai à en mourir et il restera près de moi sans plus jamais fuir.

Mais ça, ce sera plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Pour le moment, il reste contre moi, des larmes chaudes et salées coulant dans mon cou, me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Des « Pardon ».

Des « Je suis désolé ».

Des « Je t'aime ».

FIN

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
